My Sister
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Welcome to NYC! As in New York City! Bella Dwyer and her sister Alice find the gang and everyone tries to be themselves for once! All original pairings except for Edward in the beggining. But no worries the good always triumph! MY FIRST FAN FICTION!
1. Prologue

Summery

Bella is a girl who is free spirited yet enclosed in a few hardships. Her sis Alice has been blinded by their step-father- literally. Edward is a guy who seems like a player but is actually a guy who's looking for the girl of his dreams. The rest of the gang just trying to get through New York's life style but has some- okay, a lot of- perks when they meet Alice and Bella. Can they find themselves or be torn apart? All human original pairs... DUH!

Prologue

I guess I deserve it. Being a weak minded fool makes you useless. That visit to Florida to see Phil's game was a stupid move. Renee just had to jump in front of the bullet to safe Alice to save my weak self.

I know Phil blames me but never shows it when he's sober. I know because he's a loud abusive drunk who never shuts up, never stops crying, never stops cutting, and never stops hurting me and Alice mentally or physically. He's nice when he's sober but I won't stop learning self-defense because he's starting to let his emotions show when he's sober... it's getting annoying.

I hope Alice gets that scholarship. We need a miracle. I'm starting to see things but they're never good. I'm always running or getting hit I think some of them are memories but it's hard to think straight when you sometimes can't see straight. Yeah, it's that bad. But no worries I'm running away if Alice can't save us. A car's pulling in.

Phil's back from baseball practice.

_Oh god I think he's drunk again._

**AN: If you love it Review, if you like it REVIEW, if you hate... **_**DON'T**_** REVIEW. Well... send in suggestions.**


	2. Get me out of this PIT!

**AN: Please if you are one of the first three to review this chap you get a sneak peek of the next chap!**

Chapter 1: Get me out of this pit!

My sister, Alice, always wanted to go to New York to show her fashion sense. She got accepted of course but not without consequence.

"No Dad! I'm tired of this place!" Alice screeched.

"Alice don't talk to me like that!" the monster, who wasn't really our Dad, commanded.

Alice gestured upstairs where I was huddled and scared, "For God's sake, Bella's 17 and she's afraid of what would happen if I left her alone with you! I'm leaving and I'm taking Bella with me." It's true, I was afraid of our step-dad especially since he, Phil Dwyer, made Alice blind in one eye.

Alice threw our bags in the trunk of our friend's (Emmett) Jeep. He was going to Julliard as a cellist. Alice told me to get in and told Emmett to step on it and do it now.

"Ugh..." Alice and I moaned. Heat never agreed with our pale and sensitive skin. Emmett laughed at us as we rolled down the windows.

"Shut up! Ya prick!" I moaned out in a hoarse voice.

"She speaks!" Emmett said in feigned shock. I just gave him a look that said "WTF".

"Man, Phil can be such a..." I didn't know how to put it.

"Butthead?" Emmett offered.

"Yeah!"

"I so agree." Alice said stating her opinion. We bursted out laughing for what felt like to short of a time at our freedom. I finally asked the questions that have been bugging me.

"Where are we going to live? And where am I going to school?"

"Well my family has a penthouse in New York City. Umm... you have a choice to either go to public school nearby or be home-" I cut Emmett off at that moment.

"No! No being home-schooled." I then smiled softly at Emmett to reassure him I'll be good. "I'm sorry for the outburst... but, living in a penthouse does sound fu!"

"Oh, Bella be nice!" Alice knows that I have an effin' black belt in judo and karate. She was just being careful for poor unsuspecting Emmett.

"It's not like she can hurt me." Emmett mumbled. We stifled a giggle. This will be fun.

**AN: If you love it Review, if you like it REVIEW, if you hate... **_**DON'T**_** REVIEW. Well... send in suggestions. These chapters will be pretty short 'cause I'm a slow typer and I don't want to waste **_**bad**_** talent even if it's BAD! Ta-Ta!**


	3. The Damn door

**AN: Please if you are one of the first three to review this chap you get a sneak peek of the next chap!**

**Recap:** **"No! No being home-schooled." I then smiled softly at Emmett to reassure him I'll be good. "I'm sorry for the outburst... but, living in a penthouse does sound fun!"**

**"Oh, Bella be nice!" Alice knows that I have an effin' black belt in judo and karate. She was just being careful for poor unsuspecting Emmett.**

**"It's not like she can hurt me." Emmett mumbled. We stifled a giggle. This will be fun.**

Chapter 2: The "Damn" door

In 2 days time we made it to NYC, NY. _Gosh, Emmett has a tiny bladder._

As Emmett and I lugged all the stuff upstairs Alice locked the door to the car and carried a box containing fragilities like plates and cups. We reached the top of the apartment building. And as if Emmett was trying to torture me he slowly got out his keys.

"Just open the damn door already!" Alice screamed suddenly. I jumped. Emmett found this funny and started to crack up so Alice punched his gut and I jack-moded **(AN: Sorry jack-moded means to steal)** the keys. I finally opened the "damn door" and in the process slammed someone who was next to the door.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly. Then I saw who I hit and my jaw dropped, he had bronze hair that looked like it never met a comb, emerald eyes, was about 6'2", and at the time had a similar expression to mine during the time being.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious of my plain Jane brown hair, my doe eyes, uneven lips, and wooden plank body. Alice always said I'm "beautiful" and tried to fit me into gorgeous clothing that made other girls pretty but, in my opinion, made me look shallow. Even in the morning Alice still looked cute with her pixie structure, jet-black spiked hair, and her seeing eye was blue and her non-seeing eye was gray. I on the other hand, well let's just say I looked like a vampire who woke on the wrong side of her coffin.

"Who're you?" the man pulled me from my thoughts his composure back. I then averted my gaze from him to where his arm was. I t was around a strawberry blonde chick and seeing it, well, I don't know why, but, it pained me... a lot. She punched my self-esteem down like I was piece of paper. Remembering he asked me a question I stuttered.

"My name's Isabella Dwyer, Bella for short." I shrank in internally. "What's yours?"

"Edward Cullen, and this," he gestured to the chick, "is my girlfriend Tanya Denali. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Bella and her sister Alice are going to live here with us," Emmett answered for me.

"That doesn't completely explain things!" Edward lashed out coldly as Emmett scowled. Then Alice pranced in. She froze for a second, evaluating what's happening. I stared at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to say something to get me out of this jam....

**AN: As usual: If you love it Review, if you like it REVIEW, if you hate... **_**DON'T**_** REVIEW. GUYS, if you want me to continue click the little button below. PLZ! Oh and special shout out to those who did!**

**Fulgars: You effin' rock!**

**YukiYumena: Can you be any cooler?**

**Doulikecheesze: thanx for being one of my very first reviewers ever!**


	4. This place is HUGE

**AN: Please if you are one of the first three to review this chap you get a sneak peek of the next chap!**

**Recap: "That doesn't completely explain things!" Edward lashed out coldly as Emmett scowled. **

**Then Alice pranced in. She froze for a second, evaluating what's happening. I stared at her expectantly. She opened her mouth to say something to get me out of this jam....**

Chapter 3: This Place is_** HUGE**_

"I'm here because Emmett said I could and my sister is here because I am blind in my left eye so she has to care for me! Edward, your brother never said you were here so excuse our rudeness," she turned to Emmett she hand not looked very sincere when she 'apologized'. "Can you help me to my room? My luggage isn't all in."

_Of course she'd be more worried about her clothes than my safety. Sheesh._ I rolled my eyes.

Emmett apologized to me muttering something about "a stupid adopted brother" as he went off to help Alice and her _ten_ suitcases. That meant I was alone with Edward and Tanya. I asked him where to put our instruments. I followed his directions and escaped.

The music room was name plated on the door. _God, I feel so effin' stupid!_

I entered the room... it... was **HUGE**! On the wall that held the door was entirely made of mirror and across from that was a wall made of window and right below was a built in bench. The view was of the water docks and tall buildings. The right shelf had a white shelf covering a fourth of it and was stuffed with instruments at the bottom half and music sheet and CDs covered the top half. Then I saw a black and white drum set was propped up against the white wall with the guitar rack hanging above it. On the left wall were notes to a song and in front of it was a baby grand piano.

I quickly hung up my guitar and put away my other instruments on the shelf. I noticed that the floor was a dance floor and smiled, _I could get used to this room._ I ran over to the piano and sat on the bench and steadily began to play the song on the wall. I laughed realizing it was the _Charlie Brown _theme song.

"Awesome! You play the piano too!" Emmett yelled. "You play violin, guitar, saxophone, and piano! You're talented." I laughed at his antics.

"Not to mention she has 2 black belts, pays basketball, soccer, and is killer at water polo," I blushed at Alice's compliment.

"Well, I'm going to finish on packing..."

**AN: As usual: If you love it Review, if you like it REVIEW, if you hate... **_**DON'T**_** REVIEW. GUYS, if you want me to continue click the little button below. PLZ! Oh and special shout out to those who did! **

**queenb: I'm reading your story and quite frankly, you ROCK!**

**Fulgars: Hey vamopire thanx for making one of your characters**

**doulikecheeze: You should feel fuzzy! You're awesome!**

**Oh yeah those who got me as an alert in any way you are wonderful PEEPS!**

**Queenb: Tank ooo!**

**fenwaymarley00: if you like it so much Review!**

**JesseBLG: Plz review**

**Crazybutloved: Thankz a million!**


	5. Sea Food

**AN:**** As usual the deal is if you are the first to review you get a special preview! Oh yeah in this chapter Bella likes to think a LOT!**

Chapter 4: Sea Food

I walked down the hall to the door that had "Bella" written in flourish. I opened the door and grinned the room was different shades of blue with silver throw in. I loved it from the sky blue ceiling to the ocean blue carpet.

I went back to the living room and saw something disturbing: Edward and Tanya in a hot make out session. That popped me like I was the world's most fragile bubble. I waited behind the wall in exasperation until Tanya left.

I entered the room while Edward was grinning and he didn't notice me. I shattered in a thousand or more pieces. If someone decided to liquefy my bones just then I wouldn't feel a thing.

_Yes, I'm invisible, but I thought you were different, Edward._ _But, I guess I was effin' wrong._

I coughed causing him to jump. Edward turned his attention to me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was hoping..." _Come on Bella! _I took in a deep breathe. "I was just wondering if we could be friends. I totally understand if you don't, you probably don't like strangers barging into your home. I mean, I just thought since I might be here for a while, you'd want to make the best of our time.... I'm ranting aren't I?" He shook his head.

"Bella," I looked up not really knowing when I had looked down, "we shouldn't be friends. But, I would like to be." I smiled softly slightly confused yet ever so hopeful. He smiled a genuine crooked smile that I immediately fell in love with.

_Is that what's happening? I'm _falling_ for Edward?_

_ Well, he didn't smile for Tanya like that! _ A small voice said it sounded a lot like Alice.

_What the heck? I'm talking to myself that's just g--!_

"Great!" I said both to him and myself. "What do you want for dinner?" His smile broadened.

"Pasta." _He likes pasta too? Who would've thunk it? _I got out the ingredients for pasta. I was going to make the sauce from scratch. As soon as it was done I prepared the table for four and called everyone to eat.

"Tasty food!" Emmett said with food in his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliment! But no playing 'see food' it's disgusting!" I watched Alice pretend to gag. Emmett visibly swallowed hard and quickly apologized. Edward smugly chuckled. I glared at him but, Emmett beat me to the punch.

"Dude! I hope you realize that I have a total right to be scared of Bella, she has two effin' black belts!" I studied Edward as his face grew chalked. Alice and I bursted out laughing.

Over the next few weeks Edward and I became really close friends but when Tanya came up he would sometimes claim he was so freakin' in love and that she might be the right one. I had an epiphany the first time he did; I learned that I _am_ falling for Edward Cullen.

Regular words could not and can not describe my longing to be with him. My depression led me to write a song.

**AN:**** Can anyone guess which song I'm gonna pick? Have I even chosen a song? **

**Answer my questions and review and thanx for the 3 reviewers and the one fave add. Yeah these chapters are only going to stay short until some peoples complain about it! HINT, EFFIN' HINT! **


	6. I guess that's what I get

**AN:**** Okay PEEPS I am so glad I've gotten at least 7 reviews for the last two chapters! So to let you guys know again if you are one of the first three to review you get a sneak peek almost a day after you send it! Duh! Oh you don't count Fulgars!**

**Recap:**** Over the next few weeks Edward and I became really close friends but when Tanya came up he would sometimes claim he was so freakin' in love and that she might be the right one. I had an epiphany the first time he did; I learned that I **_**am**_** falling for Edward Cullen.**

**Regular words could not and can not describe my longing to be with him. My depression led me to write a song**

Chapter 5: I guess that's what I get!

The song was filled with my emotion, "_No sir well I don't wanna be the blame...._" I trailed off suddenly noticing Edward was looking at me. I blushed and started singing something else, "_My hands are out stretched toward... you."_

_Dang it! _All my songs are starting to revolve around _him_. Oh well, at least school started next week for us. Thank goodness because Alice and Emmett start this Wednesday and I don't think I can keep up with the excuses why I'm _barely _home, I really can't say "Guys, I'm not home a lot because I don't want to be near Tanya, who's here _EVERY_ day!" _That would work out so freakin' well!_

_Well you should tell Edward how you feel! _The little Alice voice told me.

_Yeah! To tell you the truth I love you too! _A confident pro-Edward voice said.

_You two zip your pie holes! And pro-Edward Edward does love me but he's not _in_ love with me! _Oh fun-tastic I have _two_ voices in MY head!

I went to bed with a headache and the sudden remembrance that tomorrow _is_ Wednesday... please queue the doomed music. Whateve, I'll get some sleep and worry about it later. Seriously what could go _right_? That's right absolutely nothing!

I awoke to my alarm clock flashing 5 AM and got dressed in dark blue flare jeans, a black short-sleeved hood shirt with a dark gray thermal underneath, and I threw on my NY baseball cap. I threw my hood over my head and hurried to the kitchen.

I made pancakes with apple slices on the side served with cold milk. Alice pranced in and started to eat when she noticed my outfit. "Cute clothes Bella!" Alice applauded me and I bowed then flipped a pancake.

"You look good for your first day," I complimented her lime green shorts and her crème top. I turned on the radio... it was playing "_So What_" by P!NK. I put the last pancake on the plate when Emmett and Edward came in.

"Paancaakes," They moaned out. I laughed and put out the syrup, butter, and peanut butter. "Peeaanut butter," Edward wiggled his fingers just out of reach of where I put the PB. I gave it to him not really noticing what I was doing. His fingers brushed mine and I swear the boy was wearing a hand buzzer, I pulled back my hand trying to ignore what happened.

"No ways, you like PB on your pancakes?" Alice asked. Edward nodded then looked at me his eyes widened. "Bella does too!" Edward was still staring. I couldn't handle it anymore.

**AN:**** I'm gonna end it here. Okay, okay that was a dirty lie read on!**

"_**What**_**!?!**" I screeched ever so irritated. I stood out of my seat.

"N-nothing..." Edward stuttered. Yes, I did effin' say stuttered. He looked down at his pancakes suddenly fascinated. "Th-thank you for breakfast, Bella."

"No prob." I said settling down. I placed my plate in the dish rack and hugged Em and Ali wishing them well. "I'm going t o be in the music room." I walked in and got my guitar then settled on the bench. I started to play my song; I decided to name it "_That's what you get_" I was at a chorus when I noticed I was tearing up." _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win ,whoa...._"

I stopped when I felt someone's stare. My tear-stained eyes to see _him_... Edward. I was stiff for a second then like rubber I snapped back in place and I ran to the comfort of my room. I locked the door and threw my guitar on my chair. I allowed myself to sink into my bed as I heard the piano start to play.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today that simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver... but in a good way--_" His voice was sweet and sorrowful but I forced myself to stop listening to his siren call. Then the phone rang and the piano stopped. I played a new song called "_White Horse_". "Yeah Tanya, we need to talk... I'm sure... just come over." Ugh, he's letting in the witch. Well I'm locking myself in the music room and blocking out whatever they're talking about.

I walked past the area where Edward and Tanya were in. I heard a few words that made me hopeful.

**AN:**** I made it a little longer! I would've written more but then you'll read the part where Edward dumps Tanya and moves on to Bella. You'll have to wait at least two days! Anyways thank you reviewers!**


	7. Untouched and Touchups

**AN: ****This chapter will hopefully satisfy your ExB needs.**

**Disclaimer:**** This stuff is stupid we all know the rightful owner of **_**Twilight**_** is Freaking Stephanie Meyer! Oh and any music that is obviously not mine isn't! No duh!**

**Recap:** **"**_**It's her hair and her eyes today that simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver... but in a good way--**_**" His voice was sweet and sorrowful but I forced myself to stop listening to his siren call. Then the phone rang and the piano stopped. I played a new song called "**_**White Horse**_**". "Yeah Tanya, we need to talk... I'm sure... just come over." Ugh, he's letting in the witch. Well I'm locking myself in the music room and blocking out whatever they're talking about.**

**I walked past the area where Edward and Tanya were in. I heard a few words that made me hopeful.**

Chapter 6: Untouched and Touch ups

"Tanya, I'm breaking up with you." Those were the words that poured out of Edward's mouth.

"Why?" spoke the bratty, whinny, pathetic, and not to mention sluttish voice of Tanya.

"I'm not going to lie to you... it's not me, it's you."

"Huh? Whatever, sweet cheeks I'll see you Monday!" _Oh, what a ditzy girl!_ And with that she flaked out of the penthouse. I heard Edward sigh and mutter something incoherent.

I waltzed in. "Well, that went _great_!" I said over-emphasizing my sarcasm. "You know she is the type that you'll find out was cheating on you throughout the WHOLE relationship!" Edward laughed humorlessly.

"Are you psychic?"

"No... But Ali is." _Yes I am!_

"Well that's why I broke up with the ditz. She was going behind my back with my buddy Ryan!" I looked at him like he was insane! Anyone who was that dumb to cheat on this Adonis would need to see a brain doctor; just to see the amount of sanity she had. "Oh well at least people won't be whispering behind my back about how Tanya is cheating."

"You look too sad let's go somewhere tonight!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Do you really mean that?" I nodded "Thank you. I accept your offer." Edward asked overjoyed. That is when the sweetest thing happened: he hugged me and kissed my forehead. I blushed a deep crimson color.

"Do you want to play water polo?" I asked pleadingly. He looked at me questioningly but nodded. I was ecstatic. I put on my bathing suit which was a bikini with blue bandana print. I got my favorite ultra-soft towel and my black polo ball and headed to the pool that was three doors down._ I still can't get over how effin' big this place is!_

I crept in. Edward was setting up the net in blue swim trunks. I hugged him from behind.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed then relaxed when he saw it was me. "First to ten wins?" I nodded.

It was an hour long game with me winning, 8-10. I laughed noticing something.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Laughing? Why would I be laughing?" I said sarcastically innocent.

"I'll kiss you into telling me!"

"You do that!" He actually effin snaked his arm around me and kissed me! Me, effin' Bella Dwyer, the girl with blushing problems!

_Wow, my first kiss and I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with!_

_Told you I liked you! _Pro-Edward chanted loudly.

_Shut up! I'm enjoying this kiss with you! Wow confusing much?_

_Pro-Eddie and I were right! So I told you so!_ The lil' Alice voice did a victory dance in my effin' head.

_Curse the need for air!_ I pulled away. "Fine you win! Damnit! I laughed because we effin' matched! I hope you know that was my first kiss ever!" He looked at me as if I told him I was the princess of effin' England. "Yes Edward, I'm freaking serious you dope!" I looked at the clock it was 4 PM.

_Oh poodles! _The Alice voice muttered unhappily. _Just when I was rubbing sweet victory in your face!_

I slid into the kitchen and blasted the music it was playing "Untouched" by the Veronica Sisters. _Man, it went with my mood pretty well!_

I started to cook fried chicken with mash potatoes and gravy. I finished up when Emmett and Alice came in. I was high on pep and went to hug them when I realized I was still in my bikini. I don't think I could turn redder. Edward came in with my clothes. "Thanks."

"No prob. Just throw them on and _I'll_ set the table."

"Alrighty then!" I threw on my clothes and went to the dinning table.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett and Alice called out.

"Hi guys!"

"Guess what happened today!" Alice screamed.

**AN:**** Dun-Dun-DUN! What is up next? Okay thank you people who reviewed:**

**RainbowBrite**

**Vampirelover**

**Missie33**

**Eddielover**

**And... Someone named**

**Someone who loves MY SISTER**

**And thank you person who added my story as a favorite:**

**Fireball-Aimi**

**Let's look at my progress:**

**Reviews: 19**

**Hits: 318**

**Alerts: 7**

**Faves: 3!**


	8. What a CoinkyDink!

**AN:**** I know I haven't written My Sister in a long time so forgive me!**

**Disclaimer:**** You can't deny the TRUTH!**

**Recap:**** "No prob. Just throw them on and**_**I'll**_**set the table."**

**"Alrighty then!" I threw on my clothes and went to the dinning table.**

**"Hey Bella!" Emmett and Alice called out.**

**"Hi guys!"**

**"Guess what happened today!" Alice screamed.**

Chapter 7: What a Coinky-Dink!

"Sorry Ali, Edward and I aren't psychic like you," I saw Edward roll his eyes as Emmett gave a distinct disappointed sound as if he thought I was.

_What an _Idiot_! _The little voices in my head chanted. The _real _Alice attempted to get the situation back to her, "Well, anyway, Emmett and I have totally hot dates this Friday!"

"With whom are you going on this date with?" I nearly got whiplash from turning my neck so fast. I was extremely protective of Alice; no man shall ever take advantage of her while she's alive. Even if I'm _dead_ I will rise from the grave and kill that son of a Mother Trucker if he makes her cry.

"They're our neighbors from downstairs who are cousins… you see… Alice and I got off on the wrong floor and… sort of thought we were in another dimension where you two were blond and had Southern a-." Alice gave Emmett a glare that seemed particularly ferocious being Alice and all. Things started to heat up from there.

Alice denied thinking such a thing and claimed that she thought they were in a wrong building entirely. Emmett tried to glare her down denying everything she said and she seemed ready to jump him. Edward seemed generally worried about his brother's well being in front of Hurricane Alice and proclaimed, "Well what are their names?"

Alice's eyes seemed to glow so sweetly, "Jasper Whitlock…."

"Rosalie Hale…." Emmett drooled._ That's just… ew._

"That's very nice; I met them yesterday when I was out walking. They do seem quite perfect for you two." My enthusiasm seemed quite clear and Alice welled up in happiness. Edward laughed and dug in as Emmett and I followed suite. Alice just ate in her usual dainty way and it almost made me jealous at how doll-like and sweet she was. However, it's hard to think of myself like Alice; I'd almost miss those little voices in my head and Jasper is definitely not my type. Maybe, in another life he was my big brother that would make sense why I'm not attracted to him but, I do admire him.

"Oh, Edward, please get my guitar!"

He was curious of my train of thought but he got it anyways. I thanked him and told everyone we should do a little sing-our-song time since I've heard everyone start their own little songs. I got to go first **(AN: My Heart by Paramore)**, "I am finding out that maybe I was wrong…. We could sing our own…!"

"That was pretty! My turn though!" Emmett grabbed my guitar and started to strum **(AN: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson)**, "Can't you see that it's just raining….You hardly even notice when I try to show you…."

Alice gave him a smile as if she could do better and she sort of did **(AN: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne)**, "I'm tugging at my hair…. Guess I'm just wishing my life away…."

"Wow, well, I'm not that impressive but, I honestly like why I wrote this song." Alice actually _passed,_ as opposed to him prying it from her fingers, the guitar to Edward as we waited **(AN: Stay Young by We the Kings)**, "Let's burn our dreams into the skyline…. Kick down the New Year and the future…."

I bit my lip and I think Alice and I looked a little bitter after the song. I gave him a nice smile, "That girl is extremely lucky that a song was written in her honor."

His smile was super big and he ran off to put away the guitar. I think he wanted my opinion since I'm a girl and all. I wonder what this girl would be like… maybe blonde with sparkly blue eyes and extremely rebellious or athletic. I almost had fun guessing what she was like while I pretended my heart wasn't breaking…. _Oh fudge. Yeah, we kissed and I'm his fake girlfriend but, I haven't even told him I really liked him or that I want to be something more than just friends!_

"Should we have a Tim Burton marathon on Friday while Ali and Em go on their date?" I asked Edward. He started as if I broke off his connection to Dreamy-Eye Island or where ever he was. He looked a bit embarrassed but gave that annoying guy nod where they jut their chin up really quick. That simple notion made me roll my eyes. I got up and put my dishes in the sink.

As I made my way to my room and Edward surprised me by sliding himself in front of me. This unexpected behavior caused a lapse in my concentration. I think my heart skipped a beat when I started to fall. _Oh crap! Can this evening get any suckier?_

Somehow Edward effin' caught me a few seconds off the ground. He chuckled as he helped me up. He almost looked a tad bit concerned.

"That would've been a messy fall!" _You okay, Love?_ Mini-Edward asked overly concerned.

"I'm okay…." I meant to answer in my head but it came out and I think the real Edward sighed slightly in relieve. It must've been my imagination that wanted me to see he cared. "Do you need something?"

"Erm… yes?" Edward seemed to be having difficulty breathing, "Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?"

"I, um, I would love to go!" I felt euphoric as he bade me goodnight.

**AN: ****I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter and will give me feedback! Hint, effin', hint! Mother Nature will not forgive those who don't! I do enjoy anonymous reviews for the record!**


	9. I'm a New Soul

**AN:**** Thanks to those who reviewed or alerted. Those who favored are also enjoyable. I don't appreciate the lack of reviews. Oh, and Fulgars, I am changing the story from the way it was originally wrote so ha! You stealing my rough drafts so you could get a sneak peek is for naught! Muahahaha!**

**Recap:**** "I'm okay…." I meant to answer in my head but it came out and I think the real Edward sighed slightly in relieve. It must've been my imagination that wanted me to see he cared. "Do you need something?"**

**"Erm… yes?" Edward seemed to be having difficulty breathing, "Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?"**

**"I, um, I would love to go!" I felt euphoric as he bade me goodnight.**

Alice was excited for Friday. Well, she was almost always excited but, going on dates no matter the type of person is, dates get her pumped up. She was practically singing anytime I was with her. Her voice is a gorgeous soprano and I enjoyed it. Even though I was completely embarrassed when she belted out "New Soul" **AN: ****It's by Nael Yaim** in the middle of the mall I still had fun with my pixie. She even made me hold out my hat while people stuffed it with ones and fives.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice positioned all her shopping bags on… pretty much everything.

"How do we afford it all?" I hopelessly gestured to her treasures. We made a lot of money today but, not that much. She nodded at me. Her blind eye pierced me to my soul and she knew that wasn't what I was thinking. She must've seen an expression in my eyes that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, well, I got a job. " She said it so casually that I almost ignored it. Then I snapped back to reality.

"Wait what?"

"Some company saw a few of my pieces and I agreed to sell them to their company?" She shrugged.

"How many did you sell?" She frowned in concentration then she held up five fingers. I gaped, "How much money total?"

"Five, I think." She shrugged again as she began to rip off tags.

"Five hundred dollars, wow, Ali, that's impressive."

"No, I mean five thousand." I gasped. She smiled as if she was toying with me this whole time. _Of course I have silly Bella!_

_So you're back again. You just _love _messing with me don't you?_ I said whiningly.

_No duh, Bella, if I didn't mess with you I'd be one flat out bored child._

_It's great to know I'm loved._

_No problem Bella. Want to talk to Edward? _I felt nervous to even talk to him in my head.

_Oh, uh, no thanks Ali!_

_Suit yourself I'm going to start trying on some clothes! Oh, even better, I'll put clothes on you! _I got out of my head and realized that the real Alice was practically ready to jump me.

"Ah, I have to go!" I ran out of the apartment and popped into the elevator. I pressed the button and sighed.

"So… where are we going?" I gasped as I saw Emmett smirk at me. I bit my lip.

I smiled as I thought of what to do, "We're going to do all the things I usually do when I go out alone."

"Okay cool." The elevator began to descend. "So how are you and Eddie boy?"

"Eddie-boy, seriously Emmett?" Emmett smiled and shrugged. I busted out laughing, "I am so using that!"

"Eddie-boy was right. You hardly ever do what people expect you to do."

"He talks about me?" Emmett nodded and mentioned that Edward couldn't help it.

"You're practically the center of his world." I blushed and we strolled out of the elevator and into the lobby for a day of thrills.

Emmett's eyes were glowing with positive excitement as I showed him all my favorite stores and parks and places to walk. Then we got to a music studio. I went there everyday just to listen to my friends Jacob and Vanessa sing. They were a little underground but, their first single was supposed to play today at around four. They were so good but, so unrecognized.

"They're amazing." Emmett's jaw dropped. Then they came out.

**AN:**** Is that okay? Please review.**


	10. My Sister kinda Important AN

**Recap:**

**"Eddie-boy was right. You hardly ever do what people expect you to do."**

**"He talks about me?" Emmett nodded and mentioned that Edward couldn't help it.**

**"You're practically the center of his world." I blushed and we strolled out of the elevator and into the lobby for a day of thrills.**

**Emmett's eyes were glowing with positive excitement as I showed him all my favorite stores and parks and places to walk. Then we got to a music studio. I went there everyday just to listen to my friends Jacob and Vanessa sing. They were a little underground but, their first single was supposed to play today at around four. They were so good but, so unrecognized.**

**"They're amazing." Emmett's jaw dropped. Then they came out.**

_**AN: There is a really important AN at the bottom.**_

When Nessie came out with Jacob I knew something had changed between the two of them. I simply smirked at them and they immediately knew that it was obvious to me that they were _finally_ going out. Nessie giggled and blushed under my unwavering and mocking stare. I beckoned her forward and she hugged me before Jacob did.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd think she was your sister, Bella," Emmett commented out of no where. I blushed along with Nessie this time. We got that a lot when we were hanging out. Jacob actually told when we first met that he thought I was his best friend. Apparently, Nessie and I loved the same little café.

"Yeah, I accidentally hugged her when we first met; they look so alike from behind! I don't regret it though it started one of the best friendships I've had!" Jacob exclaimed. Nessie glared at him, but it was useless. He just told her she was adorable when she was angry, "You're kind of like an angry kitten trying to be a ferocious tiger!"

Nessie huffed. I punched Jacob hard and Nessie's smile was put back into place. I could totally relate to her, "Wow, Edward has called me that on several occasions! It is so embarrassing."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically while we made our way to the little café Jacob met me at. The croissants here were to die for and the lattes were amazing. My favorite one is like _pumpkin pie_ in a cup! Nessie nodded in complete agreement with me when she first tried it; it is officially her favorite drink there.

I was so glad everyone was getting along that I almost forgot to ask an important question. I gasped, "You guys said you wanted to show me a song! What's the song?"

"Well… we kind of want you to sing with us?" I felt Emmett's jaw drop.

Nessie laughed, "Emmett I think you dropped something."

Emmett started to look around. Jacob and I laughed too. Nessie finished the joke, "It was your jaw!"

"That's not funny guys!" He pouted and crossed his arms like a small child. Jacob shook his head, "You're right, Emmett, it was _hilarious_! My girl got you good!"

Nessie giggled when Jacob slung his arm around her so casually. I smiled at them. She seemed so happy with him. I sort of had it with Edward and for that I was glad. Emmett smiled at a text message that he got. I proudly assumed it was Rose. I sort of wished the other three were here to enjoy this.

_I wish I were there too! You four are having too much fun without me! _Mini-Alice pouted. I mind hugged her.

_Love, I am always there with you._ Pro- Edward smirked at me. I hugged him in my mind. I also realized how crazy it was to mind-hug someone.

_Thanks guys, but it's nice to have you here physically!_ I smiled.

_Since you wished it, love I'll be there in a bit. Even if I don't know it yet._

"So… back to business, Bella, can we count on you?" Jacob broke the trance that everyone was in.

"Show me the song first." I opened my palm as if I was retrieving something that was handed to me. He reluctantly gave me the lyrics. Nessie looked up at me and gave me a shy smile, "Please, be nice Bella. We wrote the song together, for once."

I grinned at the two of them. They really were loners, like Edward and I. They probably weren't used to working with others. I bit my lip in concentration as I read over the lyrics. They were beautiful. They really touched my heart and my part was easy. My part was repeated several times, but I liked it. I immediately told the duo what I thought of the song and they glowed with pride. Emmett, on the other hand, kept trying to look over my shoulder.

I kept scooting over and I eventually fell of the seat. I heard laughter while I waited for the fall. However, it never came; I was wrapped up in someone's warm arms and immediately knew who it was.

"Oh… uh, sorry, I saw you and Emmett and decided to come over here." After I was put back in my seat, I looked up and saw Edward running his hand through his hair. I couldn't help but smile at him gingerly. I drew up a seat and patted it. I was welcoming his presence as if he was always meant to be there, "Good thing you made it in time; thank you, Edward."

"If you two are done giving goo-goo eyes at each other can I see the lyrics?" Emmett tried to do the whole hand-thing I did. It definitely didn't work with me. I simply glared at him for his interruption and because he totally stole my move. Nessie looked at the three of us and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Well, I think Nessie and I best be going back." Jacob cleared his throat before going to pay for our food. I gave him a twenty for me and Emmett. I hated being a burden. When he came back I hugged him and Nessie farewell after promising I'll be at the studio tomorrow at noon.

I was so excited to go home that I almost forgot to tune in to the radio station that was playing their first single when we got home. Quite frankly, Edward was impressed and Emmett looked very smug for hearing them sing before hand. I whacked him on the back of his head. He complained how much Rosalie already does that and I rolled my eyes.

I quickly ran to the music room and started to practice singing the song.

**AN:**** Alright people. I must apologize for the really late update in hopes that you'll forgive me, but I will not be continuing the story due to the fact I am currently trying to finish my other story Extraordinary Girl due to the fact that it only has about four chapters left. So I am going to try my best on it. I am not giving up this story. It is simply going to be on hiatus. **

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	11. Tim Burton Marathon

**Recap:**

**"Well, I think Nessie and I best be going back." Jacob cleared his throat before going to pay for our food. I gave him a twenty for me and Emmett. I hated being a burden. When he came back I hugged him and Nessie farewell after promising I'll be at the studio tomorrow at noon.**

**I was so excited to go home that I almost forgot to tune in to the radio station that was playing their first single when we got home. Quite frankly, Edward was impressed and Emmett looked very smug for hearing them sing before hand. I whacked him on the back of his head. He complained how much Rosalie already does that and I rolled my eyes.**

**I quickly ran to the music room and started to practice singing the song.**

**AN: If anyone can guess which singing duo I based Jacob and Vanessa off of then I will have another chapter ready by the end of the month if not you guys will have to wait until I finish with **_**Extraordinary Girl**_**.**

"Bella, you have to get over here!" Alice screamed from down the hall. _Bella, Bella, Bella, it's really important!_

_What is it now, Ali?_

_How should I know? I live inside your head not my own. Oh, how confusing!_

_Always the melodramatic one._

_Hey, you take that back!_

_What're you going to do about it?_

_Get Pro-Edward. You should seriously reconsider his name because you guys are together now._

_I'll change his name but we aren't really together, Alice, we have a fake relationship._

_He did ask you out for tomorrow right, or did you forget?_

_It's a simple date we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Now get out of my head so I can talk to you in person._ Alice's timing was perfect she popped right out of her bathroom when I was done talking to her in my head.

"Bella, what do you think of _this_ one?" She gestured to her new outfit for the fifteenth time.

"It looks just as good on you as the one before. Jasper really doesn't care about what girls wear, Ali, he just wants to know if they have great personalities."

"Oh, I know, I just want everything to be perfect so we can get married sooner." She said to me while looking at herself in the mirror. She laughed at my gaping look. She spun around and led me by shoulders to her bed where she smiled devilishly and spoke quite clearly, "I know Jasper and I just met but we're perfect for each other, I know it. He will too after tonight."

"Ali, you sound kind of stalkerish." I smiled weakly and she shrugged before turning back to the mirror to scrutinize herself some more. She nodded to herself in an approving manner and went to her vanity. She took her time methodically trying on some jewelry and then taking them off with a little shake of her head. She picked out some silver and green bracelets with a matching neck and approved them.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, um, Jasper's taking me to the park for a boat ride and a picnic. I think he might have another thing planned but he doesn't seem entirely sure if he should do it." She shrugged and my eyes widened at this simple plan that should've probably been a complete mystery to Alice. She smirked at me, "So, you and Edward have fun tonight, but not too much fun! Emmett, hurry up!"

"Alice, are you sure this will work? I really like this girl." Alice sighed at Emmett's remark and nodded her head. Emmett sighed and broke out into a brilliant smile. Alice got up on tip-toe and poked one of his dimples. The three of us laughed and the two of them hugged me goodbye before departing. Edward came out of his room after the front door closed.

"Did they just leave without saying goodbye?" I nodded at his disappointed look and dragged him to the living room. He popped in "Nightmare before Christmas" and I grabbed some popcorn. I was hit by a sudden idea and Edward seemed curious as to what lit up my face. He was about to voice his worry when I threw a popcorn in his open mouth. His eyes widened but he chewed. I grinned deviously and ate some popcorn while Jack sang his Pumpkin King song. Edward practically sang my name and I snapped my head towards him. He had a piece of popcorn in his hand, "Open up, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled but all the same I obeyed. He threw it in and after finishing off the popcorn from our little game our movie had ended. Edward popped in "Alice in Wonderland" while I paid the pizza delivery guy. We each had a box to ourselves and it was near midnight by the time we had watched two more Tim Burton films. Alice and Jasper came home. I averted my eyes from what they were doing and they didn't even seem to notice us as they raced to Alice's room without disconnecting.

"Um, that was completely awkward…." Edward nodded in agreement. I didn't even want to know where the heck Emmett was. Edward popped in yet another movie, "The Corpse Bride" and we weren't really paying attention to it since Edward had struck up a conversation.

"Bella, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"A half." He looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes, "You're the half, smart one."

"Wow, that's… wow."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"I've had 28." I was extremely shocked. He looked at my expression and darkly chuckled, "I hate how most people think I'm a player. I'm not."

"Oh, then I suppose you're just trying to find the right girl." I said nodding. I could understand that. He seemed shocked by my reaction. He quickly composed himself and changed the subject.

"So, Bella, are you excited for Saturday?" I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back and kept going, "Are you ready for school Monday?"

"No, I hate school, it's boring and icky." I groaned and slumped on the couch. Edward laughed at my sudden mood swing. We both glanced at the clock and realized that it was four in the morning. I blushed at him and realized we had slowly scooted closer and closer together, "Um, well, it's already Saturday and we should really get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think so too. Goodnight Bella." We both stood up and stretched a bit.

"Goodnight Edward." He hugged me and I, hesitantly, hugged back before we both went to our respective rooms for the night. I crawled into bed and slept real well until I heard Alice squeal in my ear. _Dear Lord, shoot me now._

**AN:**** Wow, Ali can be such a pain! Anyways, I repeat:****If anyone can guess which singing duo I based Jacob and Vanessa off of then I will have another chapter ready by the end of the month if not you guys will have to wait until I finish with **_**Extraordinary Girl**_**.**


End file.
